Something has Changed
by StaroftheNights
Summary: AU BBRae oneshot. Raven goes to club to watch Gar perform but is that all that is happening?


A/N: I wrote this for Daphne's AU challenge and this is my first BB/Rae story. So enjoy:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

It was cool night as the door opened to the club revealing a young woman about twenty years old. She wore a dark blue blouse and dark black pants. Her hair was half way pulled up and rest draped on her shoulders. She moved through the area where people were standing there talking. She moved towards the hostess who smiled at her. She didn't return the smile her face was emotionless.

"Your name?" asked hostess.

"Raven Roth," said the woman.

The hostess grabbed a menu and lead Raven towards a corner table. Raven sat down and there was a bouquet of roses and message on them.

_Raven _

_Enjoy the show._

_Love,_

_Gar_

Raven almost smiled but acted if she didn't care that he done it. It had been month since she had met Garfield Logan on accident. Well not on accident she had all staged up to meet him and earn his trust. Raven had spent time before that getting to know him before she met him. Then when she met him things were different. He was everything that she was not.

"May I take your order?" asked waitress.

"Herbal tea," said Raven immediately wanting the waitress to leave.

Gar had been one to invite her to his show at a club and she accepted. Gar was sweet quite a romantic and funny when he tried to be. She was different from him and with Gar she felt something different.

"Please give a warm welcome to opening act Evan Thompson," said announcer.

She watched a young man blue eyed brown curly haired stepped out on the stage. The opening act had began and soon Gar would be on. The first bit laughter burst through room seemed this guy was okay. She watched as they were enjoying it while Raven remained emotionless not a change on her face.

Flashback

"Why don't you smile?" asked Gar it was on their first date.

He had convinced her to go out with him on one date.

"Emotions are useless," said Raven.

"Come on smile," said Gar.

Before anything else could happen the waiter came with the check and Raven had breathed a sigh of relief.

Flashback end

She had once been happy when she was younger. She remembered being with her mother at that time. She had been normal young girl but one night she found her mother wasn't there and standing there was her father. She never had met him before but she remembered her father attacked her. Since then she been searching for her mother and she could never find her. She felt alone without her mother but with Gar she felt something different. She almost smiled at that moment and the waitress had come with her tea.

"Thank you," said Raven.

She took a sip of it and it calmed her down. The young man had just finished and now it was Gar's turn. Her stomach did flip no she didn't want to do this but she had chosen this life.

-------------

Gar Logan looked out in audience and spotted Raven at the table. He was nervous that she wouldn't show up. She had been avoiding him for the last few days and acting different. He thought that she was mad at him or something. Rae was amazing woman and she had fanistated Gar from the minute he saw her. The more he got to know Rae the more things changed. It was funny that he fell for Raven in only one month. He chuckled for minute and then heard his name being announced.

"Time to make people laugh," announced Gar as he went onto the stage.

Raven caught Gar's eye as he made his way to microphone. He greeted the audience and began his routine. Raven then moved her moved her hand down her leg and revealed a gun underneath. Gar was halfway through his routine when he noticed that Raven had disappeared.

"I have to," said Raven trying to convince herself as she moved to backstage.

She listened as Gar ended his act and left the stage. He was worried that Raven had gotten mad and left if she ever got mad.

"Raven! I thought you left," said Gar.

"No I have one last thing to do," said Raven and she pulled the gun out and pointed it at Gar.

"Before I kill you I wanted to say I'm sorry and it's my job," said Raven with no expression.

"Raven please tell me this is joke," said Gar.

"No Garfield Logan it isn't I been hired to kill you," said Raven. "Someone wants you dead. The month we spent together it was me trying to get know you better. Good-bye Garfield."

Gar closed his eyes the girl that made him feel a way that he never felt before.

"Good-bye Rae I think that I fell for you," said Gar as he burlted it out maybe because he was going to die.

She looked at him and then stopped for moment. Raven could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. She couldn't do it for some reason something was stopping her. She dropped the gun on the floor and moved towards Gar. Gar had opened his eyes and then he saw Raven moved towards him. She closed the gap and kissed him. Things had changed for her and whatever consequences that were to come she face them with Gar.


End file.
